Mystery Water
by dufeldsnotes
Summary: Following the life lessons given by his brother, Luffy comes to realize that what was just a regular daily routine held secrets that he would never have imagined. Humorous LuNa. I tried to make them as in character as I possibly could and plan on uploading a chapter once a week cause this story is fun for me. Expect approximately 6-10 chapters till its done. Please review!
1. The Sleeping Monkey

**Chapter 1: The Sleeping Monkey**

Since he was around 13 years old, Luffy would start getting erections. Just randomly and out of nowhere. Being oblivious, having no sense of decency, and frankly not caring, he would always just walk around and not hide the obvious bulge in his pants. He just thought his weiner was going through a "mystery period".

At first this would only happen once in a while so it was very insignificant. But as the months passed by, Luffy would start getting boners _all the time_. He would get boners while hiking, boners while stealing food, and even boners while fighting. For Ace, this was getting way too weird and way too out of hand and after two years of the start of this affliction, and after he embarrassed him in front of his crush, Ace was seriously considering cutting Luffy's dick off.

The incident that almost pushed Ace over the edge was this. One bright and sunny day, around when Ace had turned 17 and was a few days away from sailing off into his own adventures, he had decided that it was about time he finished his etiquette lessons with Makino. After all, he had to be a sharp and smart man in order to properly thank Red Hair Shanks for saving his little bro.

And at around 12:30 in the afternoon, Ace heard a light knock on his cabin door and got all excited to see Makin~, he meant to finish up his etiquette lessons. Luffy was still snoring in his bed, and Ace wondered how long that little bastard would keep sleeping but he shrugged it off because he was very excited to see Makin~, he meant to finish off his etiquette lessons.

He opened the door and Makino greeted him and gave him a big hug, to which he lightly blushed.

"Its so good to see you Ace! Wow, you've sure gotten a lot bigger and lot more handsome so quickly." Makino said with a warm and motherly smile.

As he was nervously scratching the back of his head Ace said "Well, I guess I have grown a lot in the past 8 months. I think it's probably because taking care of that dumbass is making me grow up a lot faster than I should be." He chuckled and pointed at a snoring Luffy who was sleep talking about Meat and robots.

Makino giggled but tried to be stern and said "Now, now Ace. What did I say about saying naughty words like that? You can't expect to be polite by saying language like that you know"

Ace got a little flustered and said "I apologize, Makino-san. Shall we get on with our lessons, madam?"

Makino smiled a very sweet smile which made Ace blush hard and said "Well done Ace. Lets start our final lesson."

Makino final lesson was basically a review of all that she had taught Ace over the years. They went over how to greet a lady, how to greet a person of authority, and also how to apologize properly depending on the context of the situation. Ace had mastered everything perfectly and it warmed her heart to know just how much effort Ace was willing to put in for Luffy's sake. She had watched with her very own eyes just how much Ace and Luffy had grown over the years. Makino was an only child and had always wanted little brothers and with Ace and Luffy she had that dream fulfilled. Tears started dripping down her face when she realized that one of her little brothers would be leaving her behind for god knows how long.

Concerned by her tears, Ace patted Makino's back and asked her what was wrong. And Makino replied "You've grown up so much Ace. I'm really going to miss you and will always be proud of you, no matter what you do and no matter what you get yourself involved in, OK"

"Don't worry Makino, I'll be sure to visit once I've become a great pirate and found what I'm looking for in the seas. And he may not look it, but Luffy's gotten really strong and dependable as well. I'm sure he'll protect you and keep you company while I'm gone. He's gotten really mature you know, you'd be really surprised at just how manly he's become"

Just as Ace had said that, out came Monkey D. Luffy. Waddling around in tight red boxers and nothing else, grunting "meeeeaaaaat", and sporting an enormous erection. Making Makino cover her cheeks with her palms and gasp "Oh My" and making Ace facepalm and tear up a little.

"I'm gonna cut that idiot's dick off" Ace thought with pure rage. Leave it to Luffy to ruin such a beautiful moment.


	2. Sweet and Savory

The Strawhats had just left Alabasta after helping Vivi free her kingdom and after beating the crap out of Crocodile. Sanji had made some cinnamon rolls for the crew during tea time and everyone was quite satisfied with the delicious sweet. Nami was away taking a bath so Sanji had left her portion in the kitchen and left it unguarded as he went to swoon over the new resident of the crew, who had just so happened to be a beautiful, raven eyed archaeologist.

Luffy just couldn't help himself cause that cinnamon roll, especially the thick, white sauce covering it was so yummy. He saw the snack and put his head over it whiffing the scent and then licked the sauce off.

 _"Just a little taste, I'll leave some so Nami doesn't notice and Sanji doesn't get mad"_ , he thought.

There was a slight taste of orange in that sauce and Luffy thought of Nami. He thought about how when he met Bon Clay and he turned into Nami and then showed him her breasts, he felt really good. And when Nami gave him her happiness punch in the royal sauna, he had felt even better. Her creamy and smooth skin which was covered in sweat and steam from the sauna, gave her an alluring glow. Her wonderful curves, and her perky breasts with her cute pink nipples, really left quite an impression on the young man. For some odd reason he wanted to see her naked again and lick every inch of her body. He felt she would taste good and wondered if she would let him do that one day.

Luffy looked back at the cinnamon roll and realized he had licked clean all of the sauce.

 _"Oh crap! Nami and Sanji will kill me for this! What do I do? What do I do?!"_

Luffy then noticed that he got a boner.

 _"Must have been from thinking about Nami being naked. Wonder why my weiner does that when I think of her? Oh well, hmmmm...AHA! I know how to get some white sauce...no one will notice anything!"_

Luffy smirked deviously and pulled out his dick. He thought of Nami at the bath again and thought about how he wanted to lick the steam and sweat off of her nipples. He came within three minutes. He still couldn't figure out why it was easier to cum when he thought of Nami, but since it was so inconsequential to him he quickly disregarded that thought. Looking at the cinnamon roll with his dick out the open and a satisfied smile on his face, Luffy stood proud at his creation. _"That cinnamon roll looks pretty good with my mystery water on it"_ he thought to himself. There was a lot more "sauce" than before but it still looked just like a cinnamon roll, so now he avoided himself getting into trouble. He heard footsteps and quickly put his dick back into his shorts and into the room came Nami.

Her hair was still damp from her bath and she was wearing a red bikini top with black shorts. Luffy and Nami made eye contact for a solid three seconds and noticing this Nami quickly said "Whats with that smug smile on your face, Luffy? I'm surprised you didn't steal my snack yet"

"Shishishishishi, I found something even better" He said as he walked past her to the door. As he whiffed her scent of orange and soap, he remarked "You smell really good Nami" and then he left the room.

Nami blushed hard and shrugged it off. _"I'll just pretend that didn't happen"_ she thought to herself, and picked up her snack and went outside.

 _"This cinnamon roll smells kind of weird though. I wonder what special ingredient Sanji-kun put in it"_

 **Flashback**

Ace was completely infuriated at Luffy. He went to beat the shit out of his beast of a brother but Makino held him back.

"Why dont you explain to him what an erection is Ace? Luffy doesn't really mean it"

Blushing furiously at what Makino just said, Ace nodded his head. Luffy looked over at them and was a bit confused at what was going on. He realized that Makino was here too and smiled brightly.

"HEEEYYYY, Whats up Makino!" and jumped over to her hugged her tightly, his erection poking her stomach. Ace watched and got even more furious at Luffy, flames practically emanating from him.

Makino blushed at the situation and realized that the cute little Luffy had certainly grown quite manly over the years. She broke away from him and excused herself, reminding Ace to give Luffy a lesson on erections. The truth was that Makino had no experience with men so she couldn't really teach Luffy anything about the matter.

 _"Luffy certainly seemed quite big though, I wonder how big Shanks is down there"_ she thought to herself, and blushed even more at that thought.

Ace looked right at Luffy with fierce anger, and even Luffy realized he was in deep trouble.

"ALRIGHT LUFFY! I'LL TEACH YOU ABOUT YOUR DAMN BONERS TODAY, BUT FIRST I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Ace yelled.

After letting out his rage on the poor young boy, Ace pointed at Luffy and then at his boner.

"Luffy you need to stop walking around with a hard on around people. Its not right and it gets everyone weired out"

"Oh, its called a boner" Luffy said dropping his fist to his palm. "Its just my weiner going through a mystery period, if I just leave it alone for like an hour or so it just goes away. Nothing to worry about Ace". Luffy was smiling like a complete dumbass.

Sighing at this and no longer infuriated, Ace began to explain to Luffy what a boner was and that he should hide it from other people when he has one. He also explained what masturbation was and how to do it. When Luffy asked if he could show him how to do it, Ace facepalmed and beat the crap out of him once more. Though Ace didn't show him how to do it, Luffy finally took in everything that Ace taught after a long two hours. He still didn't understand why people cared so much cause Ace did say boners were natural, but he figured his brother had his best interest at heart and followed his advice since. From then on, whenever Luffy got a boner he would head to someplace private and jerk off to get rid of it. He'd get like 4-5 erections a day and spent quite a bit of time in the restroom. But since he did eat a lot of food, his crewmates never really thought much of it and figured it was just him doing a far more innocent deed.

 **End of Flashback, back to The Merry Go**

Luffy went to his special seat on the head of merry and decided to lay down for a while. Nami stepped out shortly after with her snack and sat beside the helm of the ship, where there was a beach chair for her to enjoy the sun while enjoying her food. Luffy was looking at Nami from the shadows created by his hat, and no one could notice that he was looking intently at her. He was interested if she would notice that the cinnamon roll would taste weird, as he just began to realize that his mystery water probably didn't taste like the original sauce. He was beginning to get quite nervous.

Nami began to eat her snack and she immediately noticed that there was something off about the taste. For some reason it was salty, a bit bitter...and quite savory. At first she didn't really like it at all, but as she bit more into it started tasting better and better. There was quite a lot of sauce on the roll, so it began to slide off her cheeks, dripped down her neck, and landed on her cleavage. She was lost in the flavor, so Nami didn't notice that she was eating the roll quite messily. Her hands were covered with the gooey substance and when she finished the roll, she panicked, but she realized her body was covered with a lot of that magical sauce. She began to brush the goo off of her face and licked her fingers thoroughly. She wiped her neck clean and made sure to savor the taste for as long as she could. Finally she fondled her breasts, searching every nook and cranny for that luscious sauce. When her body was cleaned she looked to her fingers and began to suck them, making them go in and out of her mouth, till she got every single finger impeccably clean of goo.

That was the best thing she had ever tasted in her life and she made sure to thank Sanji and asked him to make that roll for tomorrow as well. But much to her dismay it never tasted as good ever again, but she decided to keep that to herself cause she could tell Sanji worked very hard in making it for her.

All the while, the young captain had seen the whole scene. He was utterly captivated and for some strange reason, he was hard. Much harder than he had ever been, and he still wondered why. Excusing himself to the restroom, he relived that scene in his memory and had the fastest orgasm of his life.


	3. Morning Breeze

Since that day with the cinnamon roll, Luffy and Nami had been getting closer to each other and hadn't even realized it. Nami had developed a fondness for Luffy's scent and Luffy had the image of Nami licking his mystery water off of her body burned into the corners of his mind. Nami had found more and more excuses to hit Luffy and Luffy had found more and more excuses to grab onto Nami and feel her body.

When Luffy had decided to take on Enel, his conscious mind was fully focused on beating the shit out of the earlobe bastard but his subconscious had loved the feel of Nami's naked belly and likewise Nami had loved Luffy holding her so tight with his strong hands which gave her comfort as well as the courage to fight Enel again.

When Luffy, Nami, and Zoro had to run away from the angry mob at water 7 and were hiding under the bridge, Nami instinctively chose to sit right on Luffy's crotch and for some reason loved the tingly feeling that Luffy's manhood had given her. Likewise Luffy was barely able to concentrate and hold on to that bridge because Nami's plump and juicy butt felt too good against his junk.

Instances such as this happened more and more often as their adventures proceeded and by the time they got separated at Saobondy, Nami came to realize just how much she missed Luffy and just how addicted she was to his presence and his touch. And the more she thought about him during their separation, the more she began to realize just how much she was attracted to him. His goofy smile, unbreakable optimism, all powerful will, magnanimous kindness, and even his immense selfishness and retardation made her develop a gigantic crush. Luffy was the man who without any trace of fear, fought a giant lion to get a box of dogfood back for his friend. He was the man who broke the chains Arlong had placed on her and gave her and her loved ones freedom. He was the man who defeated a warlord, took down a God, and challenged the World Government all for the sake of his friends. She had always used men to her advantage and still did so, but her time learning science from impotent old men made her realize just how dependent she'd gotten on Luffy. No man had ever made her feel this way. And when she saw him again flying towards her with his trademark grin, she realized that it wasn't just a crush, she was actually in love.

Perhaps in a comparable manner for some, Luffy had come to his own realization during his time away from Nami. He missed her yelling at him and he missed getting into heated arguments with her. And just as he missed getting her angry, he missed making her smile as well. He missed just how scared she would get when going to a new adventure but somehow she always managed to pull through and get him to wherever he wanted to go. He always knew that he couldn't get anywhere without Nami, but her absence made him realize just how important she was to him. Luffy was thinking all of this as his mind dozed off while he was performing his morning ritual of jacking off. Just then a lightbulb went off in his head and he realized something profound

 _"My weiner always feels really good whenever I think of Nami. Now that I think about it, thinking about her always makes my mystery water come out fastest!"_

Luffy felt the sudden need to share this revelation with Rayliegh and he hurried off with his erect penis exposed and told his teacher everything. Rayleigh had facepalmed and began to chuckle when he saw the scene. With a small tear in his eye he thought:

 _"This is just like when Roger realized that he was sexually attracted to Rouge. Never in my life would I think I'd be this happy seeing another man's junk like this. Well then, time to teach this boy a few things so he doesn't end up messing up as badly as Roger did the first time with that fiesty little witch he called his lover"_

Rayleigh cleared his throat and told Luffy to put on his shorts and when he did so Rayleigh begin his short lesson.

"Listen Luffy, you're feeling sexually attracted to this Nami girl. Your body is telling you to have sex with her, you do know what that is right?"

"Yeah! I heard about it from a guy at the bar. Sex is when you take a chicken and feed it to a cat right?"

Rayleigh looked at the smug young man right in the eye for a good ten seconds and started laughing hysterically.

"Oi, what're ya laughing at Rayleigh!" Luffy pouted

" _Holy crap, and I thought Roger was dense! Luffy thinks cock means chicken and a pussy means a cat...PFFFT! Ok, looks like this will be a long lesson"_

Rayleigh regained his composure and smiled at his pupil "Alright Luffy listen close you hear!"

And thus Luffy came back to Saobondy a much stronger and a much more educated man. And when he saw Nami smiling and waving at him, he knew that eventually an opportunity would present itself and he would have his way with her. But for now, he was content in just seeing her again and was far more concerned with taking down the Yonko and becoming Pirate King.

 _"Though sex seems like a lot of fun, I trained to protect my nakama and prove my own strength. For now we need to set sail and beat these high and mighty Admiral and Yonko bastards. As for Nami, I'll just keep watch on her and see if she gets turned on by me as well"_

 **Post TS**

Nami was a little embarrassed about being so touchy-feely with Luffy now that she realized she was in love with him, so she kept her distance for the first few days around him. But nonetheless, her attraction to him grew even more. She felt a pang of jealously when she heard that he knew Boa Hancock. And when Luffy freed fishman island and then gave away her treasure, she remembered just how much she loved his magnanimous nature and how much she loved beating him senseless. Luffy wrapping his head around her body made her feel shivers down to her very soul and made her want his touch. When Luffy left her back on the ship and adventured with Zoro, Robin, and Ussop, she missed his presence instantly and yearned to be back with him as soon as possible. She had never imagined that her body would begin to crave Luffy when he left her for a few days after their separation at Dressrosa so when she saw him again, she threw caution into the wind and gave him a warm embrace. From then on, she had begun to touch him as much as possible without being too suspicious. She pulled his head between her breasts before they left for Whole Cake Island. She felt herself getting wet when Luffy slapped her back praising her but before it became too obvious she decided to beat him up. And when Reiju had stolen _her_ kiss to Luffy, Nami gained new conviction. From then on, Luffy was _hers_ and she was sticking close to him whenever she could.

All of this didn't go unnoticed by Luffy. He was a bit disappointed because he thought she had no interest in him in the first few days, but after a few hints during their time together in Zou, and after her actions in WCI he realized the truth. Even against a Yonko Commander and Big Mom's army, heck even against BigMom herself Nami refused to leave his side. Luffy realized then that not only was she really attracted to him but that he wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else. Heck, he didn't even want to look at any other woman besides Nami. And when she gave him an incredibly tight hug and refused to let go even after Luffy defeated Katakuri and came back to her, Luffy thought:

 _"Just you wait Nami, I'll give you pleasure that you never even dreamed of. Wait just a few days cause after I beat Kaido, your pussy is mine!"_

And so in a few days after he had beaten Kaido and liberated Wano, Luffy had his chance.

 _On a bright and cool morning the day after partying and setting course to Elbaf_

Nami went to sleep early because Luffy had been knocked out the past few days and the nights were boring without him so she decided to just rest early with the hope that Luffy would be awake. She wanted some fresh air so she went to the head of the Sunny hoping to enjoy the sunrise, and she was overjoyed when she noticed the back of Luffy's head on the seat. She rushed up to him and called his name and only then did she notice that he was for some reason pantless, and before the realization hit, she looked shocked at Luffy who looked back at her with a huge smile as well as a huge erection. The young man was jacking off while enjoying the sunrise, moving his hand up and down a thick mass of veiny and hot muscle.

Luffy had waken up at 3 am in the night when everybody was asleep. Because of his fight with Kaido and his premature partying, he hadn't really slept too well, so when he finally got some rest, he had slept for two days straight and woke up in the middle of the night. After emptying the fridge and then proceeding to break the locks for the food storage and eating everything inside, he slept for another two hours letting everything digest. When he woke up again he looked down and realized he had a throbbing erection and headed off into his favorite place to jack off: the figurehead of the sunny. It was super early so Luffy figured no one would notice and he really liked the ocean breeze on his nutsack. So he went at it. He sensed with his observation haki that someone else was awake and realized it was Nami. His erection got even harder thinking about her and then he heard her voice which almost made him cum

"Luffyyyy!"

And as he turned around while stroking his cock, he saw his orange haired navigator with a look of pure joy on her face that turned into pure shock. She stared at him for a while and he stared back. She seemed mesmerized at his penis and Luffy noticed the look of lust in her eyes. Rayleigh did tell him that he would just know when he had the opportunity with Nami, and Luffy knew with every fiber of his being that this was it. The animal instinct within him was practically screaming at him telling him that this woman wanted to mate.

He looked at her with an intensity and hunger that Nami had never seen before and noticed that his smile and gotten even larger. And just as she was about to run away, she heard him say with a commanding voice that made her shiver

"Nami, come here and touch it"

She looked at his manhood and began to lick her lips.


	4. Flashback

Nami stood there staring at Luffy after he issued his command. His eyes pierced through her soul and she was captivated by how focused he was on her. He wanted her and her alone, and Luffy's cock wanted her attention as well. It stood strong and slightly curved and Nami could see the veiny mass pulsating with anticipation. She didn't even realize it herself but she was making her way towards Luffy and began to wrap her long, thin fingers around his hot penis. Nami was so focused on Luffy's manhood that she began to drool and her saliva dropped down on the head of Luffy's dick and she was entranced by the musky and pungent smell emanating from it. As she began to spread her droll up and down his shaft, Luffy let out a small moan and Nami looked up at him. He was completely lost in pleasure and had a dumb look on his face that brought Nami back to reality.

" _Wait...what the FUCK am I doing?! Why am I stroking Luffy's penis...did he just tell me to touch it and pleasure him?!"_

Nami suddenly tightened her grip on Luffy's cock and her eyes became that of a demon. Luffy suddenly gasped and became shocked. Nami then clenched her fist of her free arm and punched Luffy's testicles as hard as she could.

"LUFFY WHAT THE FUCK! DO YOU THINK I'M YOUR FRIGGIN WHORE!"

Luffy was on the ground groaning and crawled over to the edge of his seat and began to puke into the ocean. Right when he regained composure, Nami grabbed on to his hair and pulled him back to the center of his seat. She laid right on top of him, her cushy ass grinding on his still erect penis, as she began to punch the crap out of his face.

"What was that? Is something going on outside" Luffy heard someone say. Realizing that the others were awake, Luffy grabbed on to his shorts and then wrapped his arm around Nami. Nami shrieked, and with one huge jump he flew to the crow's nest.

Once they reached the top, Nami got further enraged and was about to yell at him but Luffy stepped in very close and put his hands over her mouth. His cock was rubbing against her stomach and upon realizing this she blushed with embarrassment.

"Shhhh, quiet down Nami. The others are awake, they're gonna hear us" Luffy whispered, his soft lips brushing against her ear.

"Luffy, what on earth were you trying to do?! Do you think I'm your whore, huh? You cant go around telling people to suck your dick!"

"Hmmm, Nami but I only told you to touch it. But you can suck it too if you want" Luffy whispered back grabbing Nami's hand and guiding it towards his penis.

"And you're not my whore Nami, you're my lover!" Nami's eyes widened with shock at his declaration and just then Luffy pulled her in for a kiss. She tried to fight it at first but Luffy's tongue kept trying to enter. He pulled her even closer to his body and began to stoke her hair and went down and lightly tickled her neck. At that point she was feeling too good and let down her guard, and before she knew it she was engaging in the kiss and began to wrestle her tongue alongside Luffy's. Both lost in each other's tastes. Nami had also began to unknowingly stroke Luffy's penis and on this he let out a small moan during their kiss. Finally they broke their kiss and stared at each other till Luffy began to speak again.

"I'm not very smart Nami, but I'm not clueless. I know that you think of me in that way too. You've been giving me strange looks these past few days and when I was jerking off this morning, I knew for certain that you loved me too!"

Nami was a bit annoyed that he was so blunt but she knew he was telling the truth.

" _Wow...I guess Luffy did notice after all this time. He seemed like the same dumb, childish guy after two years but he really has changed"_

Nami sighed and looked at Luffy. His face was just a few inches away from hers and she realized that she was still stroking his cock. She started to blush slightly but decided not to let go. His hard and hot length felt too good in her hand.

"I imagined I'd get something more romantic than this...but I shouldn't have expected anything different from you"

She smiled deviously and began to stroke him faster

"N-nami. That feels soooo good" He yelped

"But for shocking me like that earlier and for forcing yourself on me, you owe me 5 million berries... _Captain_ "

"Oi! Fi-faa-fiaave mill-maa-million is too much N-n-nami" Luffy could barely hold himself together answering her back.

Nami got a little mad at Luffy's bargaining and quickly dug her nails into his shaft and before Luffy could cry out, silenced him with a deep kiss.

"No negotiating Luffy. For that you owe me another 5 million, so 10 million berries alright Luffy!"

The orange haired seductress then pushed Luffy, making him fall and hand on his butt. She got on her knees and began to crawl towards the raven haired boy, pressing her cleavage together with her arms and shaking her ass. Nami had been wearing a silver silk nightgown and the sunrise was at her back, casting a small halo of light over her head. Nami really did look like an angel at that moment and Luffy was entranced and lost in her beauty. Nami had noticed how Luffy had looked at her, with so much awe and admiration, that she shivered slightly. She didn't need his words to know that Luffy really did love her and she began to feel butterflies in her stomach.

She looked at Luffy's throbbing manhood and resolved to give him the greatest orgasm of his life. Her face was now directly over it, and she spit on the great mass and then drooled all over it. She started stroking it up and down making Luffy grunt and making his cock all shiny and wet. She began to lick it from the shaft to the tip and made sure to cover every inch of his manhood with her tongue. She made her way down to his ballsack, which began to suck on them which made Luffy cry out in pleasure. She stopped for a second and looked at his genitalia, all covered with her saliva, and made a mental note to her herself.

" _This great thing...is now MY property_ "

Luffy noticed an unfamiliar scent in the air and noticed it originated from a spot near Nami's ass. While she was sucking his cock, he stretched his arm and found the area and began to trace his fingers outside of it. It was very, very wet. Nami had Luffy's entire length in her mouth and when she felt his fingers stroking her pussy she groaned and the vibration from that groan made Luffy shiver in pleasure.

Luffy desperately wanted a taste, so he ripped open the lower portion of Nami's nightgown, tearing her panties alongside it. Nami would have been furious but Luffy quickly started to rub her clit and she was too lost in pleasure to give a damn. Luffy inserted his fingers into Nami while he was rubbing her clit, which made Nami gasp and take Luffy's cock out of her mouth. Luffy then began rubbing all over her vagina till he found a spot that felt a bit different from the rest of her walls and began to rub it in semicircles. Nami couldn't control herself and began panting and moaning and right before she was about to cum, Luffy pulled his fingers out which were soaked in Nami's juices and tasted them.

"Shishishishishi, Nami even your vagina tastes like mikans!"

Nami blushed hard and was about as red as a tomato. She resolved to get him to cum first and then quickly deep throated him making him cry out her name in pleasure. Luffy got back to rubbing Nami and both were trying their hardest to get each other to cum. Nami used everything she had learned about Luffy's weak points and began to move between sucking his balls, stroking his length and licking the underside of his cock's head and noticed that his noticed began to pulsate even further. But Luffy was also relentless in his assault and Nami could barely keep it together as he attacked her clit and her g-spot with his incredibly accurate fingers.

They both couldn't control themselves and at the last moment began to shake violently and right when Nami came, Luffy stretched his head and dug his face into her pussy, tasting all of her delicious juice. Nami had Luffy's cock deep down her throat and was tearing up with joy as Luffy pumped his familiar but delicious seed down her throat. They had both never orgasmed as hard in their lives but this was just the beginning in their peculiar journey.

As Nami began to settle down from her high, she began to notice the taste of Luffy's semen. She had taken her mouth out of Luffy's cock and was lost in the taste of his seed. It had seemed so familiar yet so delicious...she had never had anything that delicious in a long, long time. It brought back memories of that time in Alabasta with that sweet cinnamon roll topped with that heavenly sauce. As the taste settled down, she remembered that Luffy was acting a bit weird in the kitchen where that sweet was.

Realization began to sweep in.

" _No. Fucking. Way"_

Nami was extremely furious and even Luffy was beginning to sense her rage. But she licked her lips because Luffy's semen tasted too good for her. She noticed that his lower abs, cock, and balls still had quite a bit of that "special sauce" left, so she began to lick his seed off of his abs, then moved and sucked it off of his testicles. Luffy quickly forgot that she was angry and knocked his head back in pleasure. Nami took all of the length of his semi-erect dick into her mouth and licked it clean. When she could no longer get the taste of his sauce and realized there was none left, her fury returned and she bit his cock hard.

Luffy cried out in the top of his lungs which brought attention to all of the Strawhats as they began to investigate the noise.

Nami looked at Luffy will a sweet smile and her head tilted sideways and said

"Luuuuffyyy. Did you cum in my cinnamon roll way back in Alabasta?"

Recovering from the pain, he thought back for a second or two and remembered the event.

"Shishishshishishi, yeah that was my cum. How'd you like my special sauce Nami? Tasted good huh, you really enjoyed it that time. AHAHAHAHAHA"

He looked over at Nami and realized that she was so angry that her hair were up in flames. She had demon like teeth and eyes and now Luffy began to shrivel up in fear. Nami kicked him in the solar plexus, knocking the wind out of his lungs and then kicked his balls. Luffy was on the floor crying in pain but before he could recover Nami tackled him and bit his nutsack. Luffy was on the verge of death and Nami yelled in garbled speech

"LOOFFIII...Howh DEARHH YUHH! yuh owh meh fifhteyh millunh berriush, OHKKK!"

Luffy nodded his head in pain.

Just then Zoro had climbed up into the crows nest, and as he peeked his head, he was shocked by the scene in front of him.

There Nami was, biting into Luffy's balls while wearing a half torn dress which exposed her ass. And there Luffy was, pantless, crying and groaning in pain. Both of whom were covered in sweat and he noticed strange juices all over the crow's nest. It took him a solid minute to take in the scene while Luffy and Nami were looking at him like deers caught in headlight. Once the green haired swordsman processed everything, his mind went blank and he got knocked out, falling all the way to the deck of the ship, causing a gigantic crash and alerting all in the crew.

Luffy and Nami looked at each other and both said

"Oh crap"

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **First time truly writing smut, so dont know how good it was. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave me some comments on what I could improve cause writing a story is pretty fun and I always wanna get better. Peace out people!**


End file.
